duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Angel Command
'''Angel Commands (エンジェル・コマンド) are a race of creatures in the Light civilization. Angel Commands have a variety of effects and evolutions involving shield, blockers or multi-colored Rainbow cards. Most Angel Commands have the word "Elemental" in their names. Most evolution Angel Commands have "Lord of Spirits" in their names instead. Although it is primarily a Light based civilization, there are a few Rainbow Civilization cards sharing this race with both the Fire (Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon) and Darkness (Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit) civilizations. The strongest power of an Angel Command creature is 15500 on Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, a stronger counterpart of Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. Story Angel Commands are the most powerful soldiers in the Light civilization. Only a dozen or so are said to exist. Each Angel Command is unique in appearance and ability. They are capable of creating energy fields and spatial distortion. Weapons may include the use of light sabers, light beams, gravity, and teleportation. One feature they share in common is that their weaponry hovers around their bodies, levitated but untouched by each Angel Command. Deployed around the colonies as guards, they require massive amounts of energy for activation. Angel Commands have been activated only twice in the history of the Light civilization. Support * Iocant, the Oracle (When you have at least 1 Angel Command, this creature gets +2000 power) * Amud, the Patroller (All of your Angel Commands and Demon Commands gain "blocker") * Supporting Tulip (All Angel Commands get "power attacker +4000") * King Aquakamui (All Angel Commands get +2000 power; returns all Angel Commands from your graveyard to your hand, when it is summoned) * Endra Pappi (Whenever you summon an Angel Command, you may draw a card) * Bix, Guardian of the Sacred Mountain (Saver: Angel Command) * Webius, the Patroller (Gravity Zero: 1 Angel Command in the battle zone) * Asylum, the Dragon Paladin (Sympathy: Angel Command and Armored Dragon) * Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds (Sympathy: Angel Command and Melt Warrior) * Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit (Sympathy: Angel Command and Demon Command; When one of this Commands attacks, destroy an opponent's tapped creature) * Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon (This creature costs 1 less to summon for each Angel Command or Armored Dragon in your graveyard) * White Heaven, Thunderclap Elemental (When summoned, if you control at least 1 other Angel Command you may put an opponent's non-evolution creatures in your opponent's shield zone) * Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast (Your Angel Commands and Demon Commands cost 2 less to summon. They can't cost less than 1.) * Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit (When summoned, while controlling at least 1 Angel Command or Dragon, you may cast a "Shield Trigger" spell from your hand for no costs) * Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit (Awaken—At the start of each player's turn, if you control 2 Angel Commands or Demon Commands with a cost of 6 or more, flip this creature) * Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon * Impact of Heavenly Violence Creatures that evolve from Angel Commands * Elupheus, Lord of Spirits * Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits * Ikazuchi, Lord of Spirits * White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits * Alphadios, Lord of Spirits * El Levain, Lord of Spirits * Justius, Lord of Spirits * Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons (Angel Command or Demon Command) * Gabriel XENOM, the Reaper King (When attacking, you may put the top 3 cards of your deck into your graveyard to destroy an opponent's creature and return a Demon Command or Angel Command from your graveyard to your hand) * Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life (Vortex evolution: each one Horned Beast and Angel Command) * Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon (Vortex evolution: 2 of your Angel Commands and/or Armored Dragons) * Swordflash Galaxy, Super Champ (Vortex evolution: 2 of your Angel Commands and/or Dragons) * Supernova Neptune Shutrom (Galaxy Vortex evolution: 3 of your Grand Devils, Demon Commands, and/or Angel Commands) see also: Commands Category:Race Category:Light Angel Command Category:Command